


Tigers and Dragons and Love

by cottonspore



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonspore/pseuds/cottonspore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't be trusted. None of those hillbillies can be trusted. And here one is; in my beloved kingdom. As much as I would love to be as far away as possible from her, I can't. Keeping her under close scrutiny is necessary. I have to keep a watchful eye on her because she might be a threat, not because everything she does is mesmerizing..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Evil Pretty Woman, You!

She can't be trusted. None of those hillbillies can be trusted. And here one is; in my beloved kingdom. As much as I would love to be as far away as possible from her, I can't. Keeping her under close scrutiny is necessary. I have to keep a watchful eye on her because she might be a threat, not because everything she does is mesmerizing..I mean, who knows what that wild woman is capable of?

Ugh, the way she totters behind our lord disgust me.

They can't _truly_ be in love.

It has to be a façade to keep this kingdom's morale up. Everything about her burns me up! That unyielding and headstrong personality. A belligerent woman who knows no respect to those far more worthy than her. A woman who actually enjoys combat. What girl would prefer to have short hair? Hair that's brown, slightly layered..full of body..smells nice..and-

"You really don't trust her, do you?"

Guan Yu, despite his size, can easily approach you undetected and scare the shit out of you. I slightly jump from his booming voice and compose myself immediately. For however long he might've been standing there, my soft gaze turns into steel so it wouldn't be _so_ obvious.

_It's hard catching myself when I don't even realize I am slipping..._

"She can't be trusted. There has to be some type of scheme just waiting to be hatched. Whatever it may be, I'll figure it out before she puts it in action."

"You think she would still be planning something? Its been some time now."

Guan Yu and I watched as Lord Liu Bei and Lady Shu…Lady Sun Sha-…Sun Shang Xiang. Guan Yu and I watched as Lord Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang snuggled into each other as they talked passionately on and on about something.

Lord Liu Bei's hand was snaked around Sun Shang Xiang's waist and rested there as if it was glued. Sun Shang Xiang laid her head on his chest and had her ear pressed against it as if it was a stethoscope listening out for his heart. She was fiddling with his hair as he caressed her leg that was slightly propped up on him. The peach tree they sat beneath showered them with its blossom's petals; completing the romantic scene. They were happy. That meant Lord Liu Bei was happy. Which means I am happy…or that's how it usually went.

"That's just it. She's waiting for our guard to fall so she can strike when we are least expecting it. If she's truly benign, great. We have nothing to worry about. But in the meantime, I'll keep her in my sights. I'll catch her."

"Hm. Very well, then. Don't allow me to interfere."

Concluding his sentence with a stroke of his beard, Guan Yu left as quietly as he arrived. My stomach grew tighter and tighter at the sight of those two.

Those jade green eyes dance around as they lock on to each and every petal that falls in front of them. They glimmer with bliss; elation. That smile never falters, not even for a second. The dainty hands that tinkered with the black locks of the ruler of Shu can easily put a man at ease; but those same hands are capable of killing them, too.

_Yes, that's it._

That's the only way I should think of her. As a despicable killer who has no qualms about manipulating and slaughtering those who oppose her ludicrous views and ideals. Not as a love interest.

Love..interest..as in, interested in loving her…or..falling in love..or-!

_Did I really just…say..that..?!_

Hell, she's the ruler of Shu's wife! That would be utmost inappropriate!

As I finished berating myself over these silly thoughts, Lord Liu Bei and Lady Sun Shang Xiang begin to make their exit and head back toward the castle. Sun Shang Xiang looks endearingly into Lord Liu Bei's face as they walk off and smiles to herself. A little pang of some type of….turmoil…was eminent in my chest.

 _That's right my lady, I have my sights on you. Just wait till I catch you._  


	2. Splish Splash

This was supposed to be calm and relaxing. The ease of the wind to soothe our worries and the water's massage to alleviate our burning troubles. A comforting ambience between us and nature with all vexations left behind at the castle. So why is it that I am so bothered and upset?

"Liu Beeei! C'mon and take me serious! Be for real this time!" a haughty but humored voice rang out.

_That's why._

"My lady, the rocks are wet and slippery! If you aren't careful, you might slip and-"

**SPLASH!**

"Fall~ Hahaha!"

"OOOH I'M GONNA GET YOU BACK HARD!"

A simple stroll through the woodlands turned into another public, er, well, private display of affection. I watch from afar to see the whispering creek being turned into a makeshift play pool for Lord Liu Bei and Lady Shuuun Shang Xiang. Sun Shang Xiang. It's just Sun Shang Xiang. Nothing more, nothing less. *sigh*

Anyways, making sure Lord Liu Bei was safe at all times was once a duty I enjoyed and was delighted to do. But now, ever since he married that woman, it's an all-time torture; an obstinate nightmare that never ends. Lord Liu Bei cackles as he hops from rock to rock trying to avoid the tomboy menace.

_Hell, I know I would run, too!_

She ignores the fact that she's entirely drenched with water and stomps after our lord. Though he attempts to hop to safety, she easily cuts him off and snags his right leg with her arm. He tries to maintain his balance, but of course the slick rocks make it hard for him and into the water he goes. I straighten up as an uneasy feeling washes over my body. I pay closer attention to her body language and movements just in case she wants to get bold.

_I know what she's trying to do but I'm the only one who sees it! Not even his brothers can see past her guise!_

Definitely not letting her get away with that stunt, he makes a bowl with both his hands and scoops the water. A pretty decent-sized wave bombards her face and there she stood with her mouth agape, stunned from the unexpected water attack.

_Yeah, you show her, my lord!_

Taking things to the unnecessary next level, Sun Shang Xiang regains herself and begins throwing water erratically. By the 7,935th slap of water, she catches Lord Liu Bei off guard and tackles him down in the water. If I wasn't terribly mistaken, it would appear that this LUNATIC IS TRYING TO SMOTHER OUR BELOVED LORD INTO DEEP ENOUGH WATERS SO SHE CAN DROWN HIM!

"WHAT DO YOU THink you're..doing..uugh!" I stand up instantaneously and raise my spear in order to stop the attempted assassination, only to be let down by a chuckling Lord Liu Bei rising from the shallow waters. My heightened guard drops considerably and I sit back down on my boulder to watch this everlasting cruelty further. They begin to toss each other about playfully in the browning water, sloshing waves and splashes every which way and wetting everything in that surrounding vicinity.

_This is too much.._

I do the unthinkable and take my eyes off Lord Liu Bei. They wander down into quieter waters where passing insects and birds flutter by. I slink down my boulder a bit so I can get a closer inspection of the inhabitants within the water. A crawfish was doing a poor job of going against the current while a gang of dragonflies played an aerial version of leap frog. The vegetation around the banks of the stream was a brilliant green, and the sunlight only gave them a more radiant sheen. The birds seem to be in the highest of spirits today; singing dainty songs that would cheer any ailing heart. The trees looked as if they have been around for a long time, but it doesn't seem like they're on their way out anytime soon. The creek itself was pristine and glistened with the constant flow of the water. Though it's such a small stream, it's still full of energy and life. So many things thrive and depend on its vitality. The way it shimmers is so hypnotic. Ohh, the way it shimmers..

These waters share the same quality as something else…I've seen that sparkle somewhere else before.

The glint of light I remember was trapped inside of an emerald capsule. That gleam of light was always dancing around in there; it was like a fire that was impossible to extinguish. Now that I think about it, there's a much bigger picture into which all of this fits into. A vessel, actually. The vessel itself was like a fire, a much bigger fire in which an even more vivacious energy lived. The amount of beauty that emanates from this being is astronomical. On one hand, this entity can be quite obstinate with a fierce temperament to back up its unrelenting assertiveness. On the flip side, her brazenness is just her way of protecting those close to her.

She'll go out of her way to show that she cares, even if she means the exact opposite. I seldom do that, but I'm finding myself doing it more and more; especially towards her. How come I can't be as transparent towards her? She's-

"–really zoned out, there. Hahaha, I know the trusted Zhao Yun wouldn't be slacking on the job now, would he?"

I shoot up immediately and ignore the creeping red that might have been washing over my face. Oh, how embarrassing! Lord Liu Bei and La-Sun ARGH! Lord Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang were standing just several feet away. How I didn't hear their muddied feet in the waters, I don't know.

"Huh. It seems that way, doesn't it." Sun Shang Xiang retorted in a playful manner, but there was an underlying tone of spite hidden in those words. I looked at her deadpan; she knew where we stood and that little remark earned her another point towards being on my bad side. A small smirk curled in the corner of her mouth as I decided to address my lord. Its little things like that that burns me up!

"My lord! I apologize! The beauty of nature got the best of me, but still, there is no excuse for such an act!"

Sun Shang Xiang's smirk became more evident, and even though it was burning into my nerves, it went unseen by Liu Bei, and then hidden from sight with a turn of a head. Liu Bei seemed to be oblivious from everything that just transpired between me and Sun Shang Xiang, and simply chuckled.

"Oh Zhao Yun, we're just messing with you! I actually felt kind of bad to drag you out here and you still be on 'duty'. But I'm glad that wasn't the case. I'm relieved you enjoyed yourself, haha!"

"I thank you for your forgiveness, my lord."

"Well. I guess it's best to head back to the castle now. Don't want to stay out too long and worry everyone." Liu Bei announced as Sun Shang Xiang laced her fingers into his. Instantaneously, he beamed and pulled her into his side.

_This is…a bit much…_

Without giving me a second glance, the two began to amble up the creek; totally into each other and so in love.

_Maybe…TOO much…_

I pick up my spear and saunter behind them at a distance. My eyes are locked onto them, but my mind wanders elsewhere.


End file.
